


Попробовать заново

by Haanoele



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haanoele/pseuds/Haanoele
Summary: Один внезапный диалог в, казалось бы, самый неподходящий момент.Написано на июльский haikyuu-fest для линейки Ойкавы.





	Попробовать заново

Ойкава приваливается к шкафчику и зажмуривается так, что перед глазами расцветают радужные круги. Мобильник трепещет в ладони от нового сообщения; вибрация передается по руке выше, к плечу, и тотчас же по телу прокатывается волна дрожи. Приходится сделать над собой усилие, чтобы заглянуть в экран.

«Сегодня в 9, сможешь?»

Номер не из списка контактов, хотя все цифры накрепко отпечатались в подкорке, не хуже азбуки. Из груди вырывается смешок. Все это время они прекрасно справлялись: без звонков, имейлов, совместных фотографий. Без выкриков имен друг друга во время оргазма. Без ненужных и громогласных признаний. 

«Идет»

Если бы пришлось рассказать, как все началось, — если бы его наконец приперли к стенке, — история бы вышла невнятной, бессвязной. Если бы вообще получилась история. Что-то подсказывало, выкинь из повествования все те моменты, когда Ойкава, распластавшись под Ушиджимой, задыхался и захлебывался в собственных стонах, то ничего бы и не осталось.

Как назло, мысли о том, как он умудрился вляпаться во все это, подстерегали Ойкаву в самый неподходящий момент: ночью, перед важными соревнованиями, на контрольных или за ужином в кругу семьи. И вот однажды он попросту запретил себе думать об этом — отгородил все рассуждения, точно железным навесом, и поплыл по течению. 

«Там, где обычно»

«Я понял»

Ладонь машинально ложится на резинку тренировочных шорт, пальцы подцепляют резинку и ныряют внутрь. Нет, Ойкава не собирается дрочить на Ушиджиму посреди раздевалки, хоть предвкушение грядущей встречи уже сделало свое дело: в паху становится горячо, а в мыслях вязко. Оттянув резинку шорт вместе с трусами, Ойкава подносит телефон так, чтобы объектив камеры захватил только член — большего и не нужно, если собираешь подпортить кое-кому день, — и снимает. 

Фотографию отправляет без подписи, а пока приводит одежду в порядок, приходит ответ:

«Я тоже»

«Что?» — любопытствует Ойкава, улыбаясь, кажется, не только про себя. 

Воспоминания тут же возвращают его в тот день, когда Ушиджима отсосал ему прямо здесь, в раздевалке, бесцеремонно стянув трусы и вдавив в кабинку. Так же мерзко скрипела дверца, дребезжала лампа под потолком, и Ойкава старался сконцентрироваться на этом — только чтобы не стонать в голос. Они были одни — предусмотрительно выбрали выходной день, — но даже малая вероятность того, что кто-нибудь может застать их в таком положении, давала по мозгам хлеще, чем осознание, что Ушиджима стоял перед ним на коленях и вбирал губами член с свое горячее горло. 

Ойкава мелко трясет головой, вспоминая, как дышать. Так хотел поиздеваться над Ушиджимой, а сам грезит наяву, словно девчонка из средней школы в ожидании своего принца. Мобильник вновь вибрирует, но Ойкава не спешит читать новое сообщение. Ладони сковывает взявшееся из ниоткуда волнение, словно они вот-вот достигнут той самой точки невозврата — момент, который оба откладывали, осознанно или нет. 

«Хочу тебя увидеть» 

Ойкава перечитывает ответ Ушиджимы три раза. Где-то под ребрами сплетается клубок сомнений, ослабляя возбуждение, отрезвляя. А как хорошо начинался вечер, и каким непривычно шатким вдруг стало их положение. Ойкава ведь поклялся себе не задавать вопросов — принимать их бессловесный договор как должное. И он мог бы закончить все это уже давно: оборвать раз и навсегда одной лишь фразой, заблокировать злосчастный номер и больше не корить себя всякий раз, когда, поддавшись искушению, вступал в переписку и у бесконечной спирали появлялся новый виток. 

За минуту Ойкава стирает уже с десяток сообщений, потому что ни одно из них не выражает того, что на самом деле рвется у него изнутри. Это нельзя облечь в слова — только горечь и неуверенность, что опутывают тело перед встречей. И все это предательски смешивается с возбуждением, так что мозги прекращают нормально функционировать. Одно только спасает: когда все заканчивается, обычно приходит опустошение. Как будет и сегодня: эмоции схлынут, не оставив даже болезненного послевкусия, и на какое-то время в голове не будет никаких вопросов и сомнений — отчасти даже приятное чувство. 

«Ты меня с кем-то путаешь o(〃'▽'〃)o» 

Однажды они так увлеклись, что не заметили, как время перевалило за полночь. Ойкаве пришлось остаться в общежитии — хорошо хоть уже начались зимние каникулы и Ушиджима был в комнате один. Ну разве что кто-то из соседей мог слышать неестественно громкие шорохи. Ойкава вряд ли бы смог сосчитать, сколько раз кончил в ту ночь, отрезвление пришло только под утро, когда он и осознал, что нужно возвращаться домой. Именно в тот миг он различил в глазах Ушиджимы что-то новое, совсем не знакомое. Будто бы тот был вовсе не против проснуться с ним в одной постели. Будто бы вообще не хотел отпускать. 

Ойкава побыстрее гонит прочь эту мысль, от которой в груди разливается незнакомое тепло, за которую почему-то так хочется зацепиться, и заставляет себя отлипнуть уже от кабинки. Тренировка давно закончилась, остальные, наверняка, разбрелись по домам — черт, он, кажется, даже не попрощался ни с кем по-нормальному. Ивайзуми уже давно знает про них с Ушиджимой — единственный, кому Ойкава рассказал сам. Другие, может, и догадываются, но уж точно виду не подают.

Из душевой слышится шорох, и Ойкава мгновенно выныривает из потока мыслей. Он идет к двери, по пути натягивая привычную маску из самоуверенности и спокойствия, хоть все внутри клокочет. Но пока не покинет это здание, он — капитан команды и должен выбросить из головы все лишнее. 

Ладонь тянется к дверной ручке, как вдруг изнутри в раздевалку вваливается Кётани, чуть не сбивая с ног. 

— Ойкава-сан, — бурчит он и еще больше хмурится. А вместо извинения добавляет лишь: — Не знал, что вы еще здесь.

Боже, ну почему из всех людей именно Кётани?

Ойкава улыбается ему:

— Хороший капитан всегда уходит позже всех, Кёкен-чан. 

По виду Кётани сложно определить, удовлетворил ли его такой ответ, если его вообще волновало то, что скажет Ойкава. Он проносится мимо, к своему шкафчику, стягивает полотенце с бедер и быстро натягивает белье. 

— А ты почему так поздно? — продолжает Ойкава. — Тренер отпустил всех еще час назад, неужто тебе...

— Неважно, — обрывает Кётани. Встречается взглядом с Ойкавой, когда тот заинтересованно выгибает брови, а потом тихо добавляет: — Не хочу домой. Родители в ссоре, вот уже третий день. Дома так отстойно.

— Да уж, — только и говорит Ойкава. Честно говоря, он ожидал от Кётани чего угодно, но уж точно не подобных откровений. Тем более, о семье. И теперь нужно что-то сказать, пусть и самое банальное. Ойкава пробует: — А ты пытался поговорить с ними? Иногда это может помочь.

— Пофигу, просто забейте. — Кётани рывком натягивает футболку, быстро разбирается с форменными брюками и уже тянется к сумке, когда Ойкава предлагает:

— Если хочешь, переночуй у меня. Мои родители не против гостей, места для тебя хватит. И мама приготовит вкусный ужин. 

Про то, как он будет объяснять Ушиджиме, почему их встреча срывается, Ойкава подумает позже. Должен же он хоть что-то предложить, пусть даже в рамках заботы о младших сокомандниках. 

— Не надо. Вы же не домой сейчас, — фраза скорее похожа на утверждение, чем на вопрос. Кётани смотрит через плечо, Ойкава отчетливо улавливает в его взгляде раздражение. 

— С чего ты взял? — осторожно спрашивает Ойкава. 

— Я видел вас, — говорит, точно сплевывает, Кётани и, как назло, уточняет: — с тем гавнюком из Шираторизавы. — Он смотрит Ойкаве прямо в глаза, давая понять, что отвертеться не выйдет. 

Внутри все холодеет: и уже не хочется ни ехать к Ушиджиме, ни разбираться с чертовым Кётани, которому, похоже, вообще все равно, что минуту назад Ойкава предлагал свою помощь. 

— Не знаю, что ты видел, Кёкен-чан, но уверен, ты все неправильно понял, — Ойкава старается говорить как можно увереннее.

— Не делайте из меня идиота, это бесит. — Кётани взваливает сумку на плечо, но уходить уже как будто не спешит. — Не знаю, что у вас там, но вы всегда так стремно меняетесь перед встречей… с ним. Вот прям как сейчас.

— Сейчас?

— Ага, прямо сейчас.

Ойкава медленно сглатывает; кто бы мог подумать, что из всех в клубе именно Кётани узнает правду. Да еще и начнет нести какую-то несусветную чушь, огрызаться, точно озлобленный ребенок. 

Но Ойкава позволяет ему продолжить, кивнув головой. 

— Что, так и будете бегать? — похоже, Кётани начинает злиться по-настоящему. — Даже ответить честно не можете. Прячетесь, думаете, в команде вас перестанут уважать, когда узнают? 

— А вот это уже не твое дело, — говорит холодным ровным тоном Ойкава. Адреналин бушует в крови так, что хочется вжать Кётани в дверцу шкафчика и закрыть эту тему раз и навсегда. Но что-то как будто щелкает в голове, заставляя остановиться.

— Ну и ладно, — Кётани пролетает мимо него, чуть не задев плечо, и направляется к выходу. — Только в следующий раз найдите себе другое место, а не нашу раздевалку. 

Он бурчит себе под нос что-то еще, но слова заглушает скрип открывшейся двери.

— Поговори с родителями! — собрав последние силы, добродушно говорит Ойкава вслед Кётани. 

А вот теперь все окончательно запуталось. Присев на скамейку, Ойкава тяжело выдыхает и подносит к глазам мобильник. А он и не заметил, как пришло новое сообщение от Ушиджимы.

«Нет, не путаю»

Губы против воли расплываются в улыбке. Вернись Кётани, уж точно застанет его в том самом идиотском состоянии, о котором говорил. Его слова крутятся в голове, никак не растворятся, а сквозь былое сомнение внутри начинает пробиваться что-то совершенно иное. Непонятная безумная надежда, что во всем этом есть хоть какой-то смысл. И, может, все-таки стоит попробовать заново? Вот так просто, без лишних мыслей и предрассудков, как только что выдал Кётани, который, к слову, никогда не отличался способностью устанавливать контакт с людьми. Но почему же тогда никак не получается забыть то, что он сказал?

— Что ж, возможно, сегодня стоит уделить немного времени разговорам, — тянет Ойкава в пустоту, а потом быстро набирает сообщение:

«До встречи, Ушивака-чан».


End file.
